1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to workout equipments, and more particularly, to a table for use with a workout equipment and a workout equipment assembly for use with the table.
2. Description of Related Art
Plenty of people are too busy working to exercise outdoors, and thus they often have a workout with an indoor workout equipment, such as a treadmill, a bicycle, or an elliptical trainer, while reading or working. A conventional workout equipment typically has a control panel positioned in front of the user's body and designed to support a book or a work-related document, thereby lacking ease of use. A commercially-available table which straddles a treadmill and supports a book, a work-related document, and a notebook computer to thereby feature ease of use.
A treadmill is much different from a bicycle, an elliptical trainer, and any other workout equipment in shape, and thus the table does not apply to different types of workout equipments. Furthermore, the tilting angle of the vertical rod at the front end of a treadmill varies from treadmill to treadmill, and thus the table does not apply to different forms of treadmills.